


Romeo and Juliet is a Patriarchal Disaster

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Or, Pepper and Brian practice Shakespeare, and Aziraphale and Crowley observe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Romeo and Juliet is a Patriarchal Disaster

"Why do I hafta be Juliet?" Pepper asked. "This play is _stupid_. I wanna be Mercutio and fight with a sword."

"We hafta do it for school." Brian protests, looking at Pepper from under his nurse costume. 

"If you say I've gotta be Juliet 'cause I'm the girl, Brian, I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"I wasn't gonna!" Brian was actually about to, but the look on Pepper's face had definitely convinced him that maybe saying nothing was best.

"I always hated this one." Crowley mutters to Aziraphale.

They are watching the Them practice their play for English. This basically means sitting on the side of the hill and shouting suggestions. Well, Aziraphale was shouting suggestions. Crowley was tossing popcorn in his mouth.

"Why?" Aziraphale asks. "Well, I suppose it's not all that funny."

"I think he just ... got too many _ideas_ , that's all." Crowley raises his eyebrows. "From _watching_."

"A certain _other_ pair of star-crossed lovers, you mean." 

"Something like that. Why couldn't they do _Merchant of Venice_ instead? That one was much better than this, even though it wasn't funny at all. This one is awful. A testament to wrong choices and teenage hormones."

"And people think it's a romance." Aziraphale murmurs. 

"I know! 'Sawful. I'll give you that whole courtyard scene is all right, but the rest of it is just _stupid_. Oh, look, Pepper just punched Brian in the face."

"Pepper!" Aziraphale scolds.

"He deserved it! He said this play wasn't a patriarchal disaster!"

Crowley sits back on the hill and watches the squabble. It's much better than the play.


End file.
